Neo Duelist Kingdom
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Having quit her life as a spy for WOOHP, Alex decides to go it alone as a tournament duelist. But when Pegasus hosts a second Duelist Kingdom tournament, what will happen when a new threat infiltrates the tournament?
1. Chapter 1

_*****I just wanted to let you guys know that I recently got a full-time permanent job so I won't be able to update as often as I used to. To make up for that, I'll spend an entire month working on a certain story while making the chapters decently sized. The schedule will be as follows for the first few months.*****_

* * *

 _ **The remainder of July: Neo Duelist Kingdom**_

 _ **August 1 - 31/2016: Ben Tennyson's Five Nights at Frannie's**_

 _ **September 1 - 30/2016: Nuka's Redemption**_

 _ **October 1 - 31/2016: Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse (Red Lantern)**_

 _ **November 1 - 18/2016: Star Wars: Duelist Kingdom Saga**_

 _ **November 19 - 30/2016: Break**_

 _ **December 1 - 23/2016: Of Masks and Signers**_

* * *

 _ *****Anyways, I hope you guys like the story concept. I've been wanting to do a story like this one for a LONG time now.*****_

* * *

 _ *****I don't, nor will I ever, own Totally Spies or Yu-Gi-Oh!*****_

* * *

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" = Normal Speech

" _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" = Thinking_

" **Dragon Master Knight!" = Yelling**

 _ **(Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!) = Card Stats**_

* * *

 _ **Invitation to a Tournament: A Kaiba Steps out of the Shadows!**_

* * *

On a dark and stormy Friday evening, Seto Kaiba was resting in his penthouse in Beverly Hills as he finished up some work he had to do. He often goes there with his brother, Mokuba Kaiba, whenever their old penthouse in Japan needed to be renovated. Having an indecisive interior decorator could be such a hassle sometimes.

" _Almost as much of a hassle as running a big company. I swear, there are days that I hate owning a large company like Kaiba Corporation. All of this headache inducing paperwork."_ Seto thought bitterly to himself.

It wasn't all bad. He still had plenty of free time to play Duel Monsters and use simulators to plan out new strategies he could use to try and defeat his arch rival, Yugi Moto. Plus he still had time to spend with his little brother, Mokuba.

As Seto finished up the last of his paperwork, his mind wandered to his adopted sister. She attends High School here in Beverly Hills, but he knew for a fact that her life was in no way any easier than his. Sure, she didn't have to worry about the stresses that come with running a big company like Kaiba Corp., but she had to work for an organization known as WOOHP.

Seto wasn't stupid. He and Mokuba both knew that she was working for a top secret government Spy Agency, but acted ignorant of her true job for her sake, knowing that she could lose her position as a spy if her secret got out.

" _And Lord knows what would happen then."_ Seto thought with an anime bandage throbbing on his left temple as a headache formed.

"SETO!"

The eldest Kaiba brother looked up to see his little brother, Mokuba running in with a panicked expression on his face. In fact, he looked almost as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Mokuba, what's wrong?" Seto asked.

"It's our sister! I just got a call from the hospital, and they have her there being treated for many serious injuries! She was ambushed!" Mokuba explained through his panic.

"She was ambushed?!" Seto asked before thinking " _Impossible! She's a very well trained spy! There's no way she could be taken down so easily, unless…"_

Seto suddenly shot up and grabbed his suitcase. It contained thousands of rare and powerful cards as well as his Duel Disk, and he had a feeling he was going to need it. He turned to his little brother, knowing he'd need him to hold down the fort.

"Call back the hospital that our sister is staying in, and let them know I'm on my way, now!" Seto ordered.

Mokuba nodded in affirmative and began to dial the number for the hospital on his PDA. Seto headed for the door where the limousine was parked, knowing he couldn't walk or take his motorcycle in a storm as bad as this.

"Take me to Bev Hills Clinic as fast as possible." Seto said to the driver.

"Right away, mister Kaiba." replied the driver.

The driver soon started off for the hospital going just above the speed limit, knowing that his client must've been worried about something, even though he wasn't showing it. As they drove on, Seto took a second pendant that looked like a Duel Monsters trading card out from under his shirt. He opened it to reveal a photo of the girl that was adopted into his family, only the picture was taken three years ago.

The girl had dark skin like someone who lived in Africa or India, shoulder length black hair, and bright brown eyes. She was smiling and laughing as a younger Seto Kaiba was busy giving her a noogie in this picture.

" _I'm coming, Alex! You're going to be just fine!"_

* * *

 _ *****At Beverly Hills Hospital…*****_

* * *

" _This just hasn't been my year. Well, more accurately, it hasn't been a very good six months."_ a girl in a hospital bed thought bitterly.

Alexandra Kaiba, otherwise known as Alex, hasn't been having the best of luck in her spy career these past six months. Her performance on missions has dropped drastically, and she keeps making several mistakes that lead to the bad guys almost getting away. This caused Jerry and even her two former best friends, Sam and Clover, to seriously doubt her abilities as a spy.

Then this new spy girl in-training known as Brittany comes along and shows her up at every mission, making her seem like an even more expendable life. And her so-called "friends" didn't seem to want anything to do with Alex anymore, preferring to hang around Brittany more and more. So, Alex did the most reasonable thing she could think of at that time.

She quit!

That's right. If her friends and WOOHP didn't want anything to do with her anymore, then why should she stick around at a place where she's clearly not wanted. So to supplement with her free time, Alex has been hanging around the darker part of town and using her spy training to put a stop to the growing number of gangs that have been on the rise recently.

She still remembers how she got stuck her by fighting against the bosses of a powerful and dangerous gang known as the Scornful Scorpions.

* * *

 _ *****Flashback Start…*****_

* * *

 _In an abandoned warehouse, Alex was standing in front of an injured mother and her six year old child. And in front of her were at least fourteen armed thugs, each with different types of weapons in hand. The only thing the thugs had in common was the black scorpion tail tattooed on their faces._

" _Ey, goil, din yo mama ever teach ya not ta mess wit other people's business?" one of the thugs asked._

" _Didn't your mothers ever teach you not to pick on defenseless families with small children?" Alex shot back._

" _Den maybe we should mess wit you instead!" snarled an angry Scornful Scorpion._

 _As the mother and her child ran to get help, the scorpions attacked. Thanks to her Taekwondo training, Alex managed to easily knock out many an unarmed gang member. Unfortunately, these guys didn't become a powerful gang just through the use of their fists. Many of them were armed with all sorts of weapons. Knives, chain links, even handguns._

 _Alex knew the odds were stacked against her, but she wasn't about to let that stop her. She punched, kicked, chopped, and blocked her way through the enemy lines. Pretty soon, all members of the Scornful Scorpions were lying unconscious on the ground._

 _Alex was barely standing as she panted due to exhaustion, and had many injuries of her own. Her forearms were covered in cuts from knives, she was bruised in various areas, and she knew she had a couple of cracked ribs. There was also a bleeding cut on the right side of her face. She sighed in satisfaction, knowing that these creeps wouldn't be bothering anyone else ever again. When suddenly…_

 _ ***KA-BANG!***_

 _Alex gasped in pain as she felt something pierce her flesh through her back. Having heard the gunshot, she knew that she'd just been literally shot in the back. She just barely managed to turn around as the blood flowed from her back, and saw who her attacker was._

 _It was a buff man who looked to be between the ages of twenty eight and thirty three. He had olive skin, a well muscled upper body like that of a luchador, auburn hair, and pupiless amber colored eyes. The man only wore a pair of black Gi pants, and a golden chain necklace around his neck. He also had medical tape wrapped around his forearms and feet, and a large black scorpion tattooed on his upper body; an arm and pincer on each arm, the abdomen and legs on his torso, and the tail wrapping around his back with the stinger at the base of his throat._

 _The man laughed a cruel laugh as he walked toward Alex, the grin never leaving his face._

" _Well, well, well. I must say, that was a very impressive performance on your part, little girl. To have fought off fourteen of my lowest ranking operatives with no help… I almost want you as one of my foot soldiers!" he said holstering the gun he'd brought._

" _Who… who are you? What do you want?" Alex growled, struggling to stay conscious._

" _From you? Nothing. In fact, I didn't even want anything from that mother or her child." the man answered. "I may lead a criminal organization, but even I have morals. Unlike some of the slime balls you may have fought before, I don't intend to allow innocent people to get caught in the crossfire of my plans."_

 _The man looked down at a thug who was still clutching a bloody machete in his hand before kicking the downed thug and knocking him out before continuing._

" _Unfortunately, some of these idiots like to use what little power they do receive from me to pick on the weak and poor. It's why I relocated the more pure agents I have away from this part of Beverly Hills."_

 _Alex tried to listen to what this man was saying, but it was difficult when you're bleeding out from a bullet to the back. Her vision was slowly beginning to fade, but she refused to lower her guard in case of a surprise attack. But the man standing before her seemed to have no intention of fighting back._

" _Relax, child, I have no intention of fighting a weakened opponent. I prefer to fight my enemies without the use of cheap tricks. That shot to the back was nothing more than a scorpion's sting without the venom. I've already called an ambulance, and they're on their way to bring you in for medical treatment."_

 _The strange man turned around and began to leave. Alex tried to give chase, but her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. She gnashed her teeth as she silently cursed her powerlessness._

" _We'll meet again very soon, little girl. So you'd best remember my name. Kuro Doku."_

 _As Alex's eyes closed, her last thought was about the translation to this man's name._

" _Black… Venom…?"_

* * *

 _ *****End Flashback…*****_

* * *

That was the last thing Alex remembered before waking up in this depressing hospital room. There were medical bandages wrapped around her arms and chest, which she could tell had been operated on to fix her ribs, and there was also an IV bag hooked up to her. There was also a sterilized cotton pad on the side of her face where she'd been slashed by that knife.

Alex sighed. She knew that her brothers had most likely been notified of her being in the hospital, and the last thing she wanted was for either of them to worry about her.

" _And yet, here I am causing everyone grief wherever I go."_ Alex thought bitterly.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a gentle knock on the door.

"Miss Kaiba, you have a visitor." said a nurse as she walked in with Seto close behind. "I'll just give you two a little privacy. Just know that visiting hours are over in an hour, mister Kaiba."

"Thank you, nurse Cindy." said an understanding Seto.

The nurse left for a while so that Seto could speak with his sister. He pulled up a chair and sat next to Alex's hospital bed, trying to contain his emotions. True, his sister has always been a fast healer, but that didn't stop him from worrying.

"Hey, Alex. How're you doing?" Seto asked in an attempt to break the ice.

"As good as anyone can feel after getting in a fight that bad, I guess." Alex replied. "Where's Mokuba?"

"He's back home. I told him I'd bring him over to visit tomorrow, because right now, you and I need to have a little talk." Seto explained.

Alex just closed her eyes and let her head sink deeper into her pillow. She knew this was coming.

"Why did you try to take on a crime syndicate without backup?" Seto asked. "You could've called WOOHP for assistance, or even Sam and Clover, so why didn't you?"

"Why would I want to call on people who clearly don't want anything to do with me?" Alex asked bitterly.

Upon seeing her brother's confused face, Alex began to tell her everything that's happened to her over the past half year. Suffice to say, Seto was definitely angry. He couldn't believe the two girls who had stuck with his sister through thick and thin just up and left her for some greenhorn who knew nothing about being a real spy!

Now, while Kaiba at least understood his sister's reasons for going it alone, he didn't necessarily approve of her doing so. And he needed to voice his concerns about this whole situation.

"Alex, I can't say I blame you for going all solo on everyone, but dealing with a gang such as the Scornful Scorpions on your own was nothing short of reckless. What if you had gotten killed during that fight?" Seto asked in an attempt to reason with his sister. "Think of Mokuba for a minute here! If something bad were to happen to you, he would be crushed!"

These words helped Alex to snap back to reality. Nothing mattered more to her in the world than her two brothers. And like Seto, she too would do anything to protect the ones she loves. But causing Mokuba's little heart to break was not anywhere on her bucket list, and it took Seto having to lecture her about this whole thing to help her realize the unecessary recklessness that was a part of her actions.

Sighing, Alex looked back at her brother.

"You're right, Seto. I wasn't thinking straight." Alex said, shame written clear on her face.

"It's alright, little sister. I probably would've done something even more reckless than you if I were in your place." Seto assured. "But, tell me, what do you plan to do now that you're no longer a spy for WOOHP?"

"I'll just become a tournament duelist."

Seto looked at his sister to see a determined look on her face. He knew that she was fairly skilled in Duel Monsters, just like him, but could she really become a tournament level duelist?

"Don't give me that look, bro. I know what you're thinking. But you taught me everything you know about how to play Duel Monsters, and I've been taking part in a few minor tournaments in my spare time. Trust me, Seto, I can become a Duelist as great as you!" Alex declared.

In response to this, Seto just got up from his chair and began to make his way to the door. Alex became downtrodden as she thought that her brother didn't think she had what it takes. Seto stopped with his hand on the doorknob.

"Don't try to become as great as me." he said. "Become even greater than me."

Alex looked up to see her brother smiling at her. She smiled back, knowing that she had the full support of her family now.

"Rest up, kiddo. You've got a tournament to enter when you get out of here, and I expect you to bring your best deck, because your opponents aren't going to pull any punches!" Seto instructed.

Alex nodded with a grin on her face that was similar to a certain spiky headed tri-colored duelist back in Japan.

"You got it, bro! No way am I gonna lose!" Alex proclaimed.

And with that, Seto bid his sister farewell and headed off for home. He needed to get in touch with Pegasus, as he had a feeling that something big was going to go down.

* * *

 _ *****Two Months Later…*****_

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, duelists of all ages, welcome back to the final match of the United States Regional Championship tournament!"

Alex was now in the final stretch of a tournament that her brother had entered her in, but this wasn't a beginner level tournament. No, this one was a tournament that showed that you're in the big leagues. Her opponent was a Dinosaur Duelist who uses Dinosaur-Type monsters to destroy his opponents. He had Gilasaurus and Hyper Hammerhead on his field, currently, while Alex had no monsters and one face-down card on her field.

Alex was behind by six hundred Life Points while her opponent had an even thousand Life Points left. These next moves could be their last.

"Okay, let's see what I got." Alex said, drawing her next card.

She looked at it, and smiled as she knew it would help.

"I summon Tiger Axe in attack mode!"

A monster card appeared on her field, and a monster that looked like a humanoid tiger wearing armor and wielding an axe appeared on her field. It roared in challenge as he stared down at the enemy.

 _ **(Tiger Axe: [Beast-Warrior|Normal] EARTH/ Level 4/ ATK; 1300/ DEF; 1100)**_

"And I'll lay this card face-down for later." Alex said as a face-down card appeared on her field.

"And it looks like contestant Alex has chosen to use a Tiger Axe card! How will she use it? Let's find out!" said the announcer.

"You'll have to do better than that to beat my Dinos, little missy!" Alex's opponent said arrogantly.

He drew his next card, and released a boisterous laugh.

"Today just ain't your day, kid! I sacrifice Gilasaurus and Hyper Hammerhead to summon my mightiest beast; the Super Conductor Tyranno!"

The man's two monsters were engulfed in a hurricane before a green colored Tyrannosaurus Rex that looked like he could pass off as Mecha Godzilla's cousin, appeared on his field. He roared so loud, you could hear it all the way from Canada.

 _ **(Super Conductor Tyranno: [Dinosaur|Effect] LIGHT/ Level 8/ ATK; 3300/ DEF; 1400)**_

* * *

 _ *****In Canada…*****_

* * *

A mercenary by the name of Deadpool was busy enjoying a nice big enchilada when he heard a roar that made him look towards America.

"Is someone playing Jurassic Park on a surround sound speaker system with the volume all the way up?" Deadpool asked the audience.

Okay, enough fourth wall breaking for one chapter.

* * *

 _ *****Back with Alex…*****_

* * *

Alex didn't look all that impressed. Sure, it was a rare and powerful card, but her brother's got like twenty copies of it. She knows its abilities inside and out.

"And Alfred has just summoned his most powerful monster, the Super Conductor Tyranno!" said the announcer.

"Oh no. what-EVER shall I do?" mocked Alex.

"You won't be laughing for long, kid! Tyranno, let's take this championship! DESTROY TIGER AXE!" Alfred commanded.

The cybernetic monster roared in acknowledgement as it charged at Tiger Axe. But Alex wasn't worried.

"Sorry, Alfred, but I don't think so!" Alex said.

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked.

"I'll show you. I play my Trap Card, Spellbinding Circle!"

Alex's card flipped up and a magical circle appeared around the dinosaur monster's waist, keeping him from moving even an inch.

"No, my Tyranno!" cried Alfred.

"And now, I'll chain my trap card with my face-down Kunai with Chain!" Alex declared.

A large kunai blade attached to a chair appeared in Tiger Axe's hand. He then twirled it a few times, then threw it at the Super Conductor Tyranno. It struggled as it was squeezed by the chains, but couldn't break free.

"It acts as an equipment card, raising my Tiger Axe's attack power by five hundred points!" Alex explained.

 _ **(Tiger Axe: [Beast-Warrior|Normal] EARTH/ Level 4/ ATK; 1300 + 500 = 1800/ DEF; 1100)**_

"And now that your turn's over, I'll proceed with my own." Alex said, drawing a card.

She looked at it, and her smirk was one that said 'you're now thoroughly screwed'.

"I activate the spell card, Shield & Sword! Switch all monster's attack and defense powers!

Both monsters fizzled out for a moment before going solid again as their attack and defense powers changed.

 _ **(Tiger Axe: [Beast-Warrior|Normal] EARTH/ Level 4/ ATK; 1800 - 700 = 1100/ DEF; 1100 + 700 = 1800)**_

 _ **(Super Conductor Tyranno: [Dinosaur|Effect] LIGHT/ Level 8/ ATK; 3300 - 1900 = 1400/ DEF; 1400 + 1900 = 3300)**_

"And now, I'll give Tiger Axe a little power boost using three copies of Invigoration!" Alex said, playing her three cards.

Tiger Axe roared as his power raised a great amount.

 _ **(Tiger Axe: [Beast-Warrior|Normal] EARTH/ Level 4/ ATK; 1100 + 1200 = 2300/ DEF; 1800)**_

Your Dinosaur's not so tough now, is he?" Alex teased before giving the order. " **ATTACK!"**

Tiger Axe rushed at the weakened monster with his axe poised to strike. With a mighty leap, Tiger Axe slashed the Super Conductor Tyranno in half, destroying it and winning the duel for Alex.

"Sorry to say, but your Tyranno's now extinct!" teased Alex.

Alfred groaned as he accepted defeat.

"Beaten by a fleabag."

"Let's hear a big round of applause for Alex, our newest champion!" exclaimed the announcer.

The crowed went wild while Alex punched the air in victory. But it looked like things weren't over yet.

"We have a special treat for you tonight, folks. Here to present the championship trophy are the head of Kaiba Corporation and the creator of Duel Monsters themselves; please put your hands together for Seto Kaiba and mister Maximilian Pegasus!"

The crowd once again went wild as the two aforementioned people arrived from a secret compartment in the floor. Pegasus held the trophy while Kaiba was holding a Duel Monsters deck in his hand. Both looked to be proud of Alex for her accomplishment.

"Congratulations!" Pegasus said, presenting Alex with the trophy.

"Indeed. You've certainly earned it." Kaiba added, presenting Alex with the deck.

"Uh, thank you. Thank you both, very much." Alex said as she accepted the trophy and deck.

"And, as Regional Champion, we invite you to a new tournament that I am hosting at Duelist Kingdom!" Pegasus informed.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys like it. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not. And please remember my current update schedule that I placed above.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_*****I still don't own Totally Spies or Yu-Gi-Oh!*****_

* * *

 _ **Mission from WOOHP: Journey to Duelist Kingdom!**_

* * *

 _ *****With Seto and Pegasus*****_

* * *

A limousine was driving away from the stadium where the tournament was held. In the back, Pegasus and Seto were discussing how the tournament was going to work. As Field Spells were already recently introduced, there'd be no need to use the large stadiums that had once been used, but things were still going to be interesting in this tournament.

"With that big announcement we made tonight, duelists will once again be flocking to Duelist Kingdom." Seto said.

"Yes, and hopefully, it will also attract the ones who stole the Egyptian God Cards from their resting place in Atem's tomb." Pegasus added. "And with the introduction of the new Xyz, Tuner and Synchro cards, along with your new advancement in Duel Monsters technology, this new Duelist Kingdom Tournament is sure to be even more grand than before! Which reminds me…"

"The packages have been delivered, just like you requested." Seto said.

Pegasus was quiet for a moment. He may have his Millennium Eye back, but he doesn't need it to know that WOOHP would somehow be getting involved in this. However, he had already planned ahead for just such an occasion.

"Excellent!" praised Pegasus.

* * *

 _ *****Earlier that same Evening…*****_

* * *

" _Hi, you've just reached miss Alex Kaiba. If this is my voicemail, then I'm either out doing volunteer work, doing my homework, or playing Duel Monsters. Leave a message."_

"No luck, Sammie, Alex won't pick up." said a mildly depressed Clover.

Ever since Alex quit, things haven't quite been the same for them. True, thanks to Brittany, their missions were running far more efficiently than before. However, they felt empty inside without Alex along with her joking nature during their missions. So they tried to talk to Alex at school, but had no success there either.

Every time they tried to get close enough to talk to her, Alex would just brush them off or give them the cold shoulder. This was a side to Alex that none of the spy girls had ever seen before. And it was usually a LOT worse whenever Brittany was around.

"Try again, she can't ignore us forever." Sam said.

"I'm pretty sure she can, Sam." Clover replied. "After all, she didn't necessarily leave WOOHP on good terms, you know."

"I know that, but what could we have done?" Sam asked. "With all of the mistakes she's been making recently, it was only a matter of time before Alex decided to leave."

Clover looked down and sighed in resignation. Sam was definitely a great friend, but she could be so stubborn sometimes. She looked out the window as she thought about their wayward friend. It was no secret that Alex was resorting to violence with the whole gang problem, but why? Was she using those mobs as a means of venting her anger at them?

She had no way of knowing as her mother, Stella, walked up into her room carrying two boxes.

"Clover, sweetie, these packages arrived in the mail for you and Sam." Stella informed.

"Really? What are they, mom?" Clover asked.

"I don't know. They just came in the mail." Stella replied. "Although, I don't understand why a package for Sam would arrive at our house. Maybe there was a misprint on the shipping label?"

Sam and Clover each took a box and read the return address. What they saw was shocking.

"They're from industrial Illusions…!" Clover gasped.

"Isn't that the company that makes the Duel Monsters card game? Why would they be sending us packages?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but maybe you girls should open them and see what's inside." Stella suggested.

Curious about the contents of the boxes themselves, the two girls opened up their packages. What they saw certainly had them puzzled. Inside the boxes, there was a single maroon colored fingerless gauntlet with a white ring that had star shaped indents around the wrist, two small golden stars each, a Duel Disk in each box with one being red and the other being green, and two strange devices that looked almost like Saiyan Scouters from Dragon Ball Z. The one in Clover's box had a yellow lense, and Sam's had a purple lense.

"It's some kind of glove and two stars, but what's with the thing that looks like a Saiyan Scouter?" Sam said/asked.

Clover took her Duel Disk out of the box and immediately strapped it to her left arm. She also decided to take the strange lense out of the box and began to examine it. It looked like it was supposed to go over her left eye, but she couldn't yet ascertain it true purpose.

"What do you think this thing is for?" Clover asked.

"It looks like it's used for visionary purposes, but I doubt it's an eyeglass of any kind." Stella theorized.

Being a doctor did have its perks. And being able to recognize medical equipment was one of them. But, Stella knew she wasn't going to be much help when it comes to the newfangled equipment used in Duel Monsters.

"Well, I'm going to head downstairs while you girls figure this out. Holler if you need me." Stella said.

"Alright, mom." Clover replied.

Unfortunately, as soon as Stella left the room, the bed in Clover's room flipped up and she and Sam were sucked into some kind of tunnel. They screamed their heads off as they were propelled down a metal tunnel, and Sam could only say one thing.

" **Jerry better have a VERY good reason for this!"**

No sooner was that said that the two spy girls, along with Brittany, fell into a jumbled heap of limbs on a couch. And standing next to a screen was an elderly man in a professional looking suit.

"Good day, spies. How goes things?" he asked.

"Jerry, can't this wait? Sam and I just got a couple of strange packages from Industrial Illusions." Clover said.

"Wait a minute, you girls got one too?" Brittany asked. "I thought I was the only one."

"Yes, well, these packages that you all received coincide with the mission that I was just about to give you. And I'm afraid that it is quite the dangerous one." Jerry said in a warning tone.

"Okay, what's the mission, Jer?" Sam asked.

"So glad you asked."

Jerry pressed a button, and an image of the island of Duelist Kingdom appeared on the screen behind him.

"As I'm certain you all know, Seto Kaiba and Maximilian Pegasus have recently announced a new tournament that they are hosting at Duelist Kingdom. However, they are also using this tournament primarily to test a new form of technology known as the Duel Gazer." Jerry informed.

The image shifted to an image of something very familiar to the three spy girls.

"That's the device that came with our Duel Disks!" exclaimed Sam.

"Quite right, Sam. These Duel Gazers were created with the purpose of making duels safer for any bystanders that may be watching a duel. They make it so that only the duelist who is wearing one can see the monsters, spells, and traps appear in real life." Jerry explained. "However, like all great marvels of engineering, there is always someone who wishes to use them for evil purposes."

The picture then shifted to one depicting the very same crime boss of the gang that Alex fought in the previous chapter. And he looked as evil and arrogant as ever.

"This man is known as Kuro Doku, and he is the boss of a very powerful gang known as the Scornful Scorpions. Intelligence reports that he and several of his higher ranking agents have infiltrated this tournament as competitors. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to participate in the Neo Duelist Kingdom Tournament and figure out what it is that the Scornful Scorpions want with the Duel Gazer technology and put a stop to their plans!" Jerry further explained.

"You got it, Jerry!" exclaimed Brittany.

"We won't let those bug faces have their way!" Clover said in agreement.

"Yeah, what they said!" Sam added.

Jerry nodded as he brought out some supplies for the girls.

"Excellent, girls! Now, on to the gadgets. For this mission you will need Laser Lipstick, Jetpack Backpacks, Tracking Gum; now in mint, Tornado in a can of Hairspray, Multi Vision Contact Lenses, Expandable Cable Bungee-Belts, the Ice Queen Perfume, Stun-Tan Lotion, and some packs of Duel Monster cards to build your decks." Jerry said. "I've already checked your mail through WOOHP's mailing system, and your invitations to Neo Duelist Kingdom should be arriving tomorrow morning. Good luck, spies."

The girls all grabbed a box of booster packs, knowing they'd need them in order to build tournament ready decks. That, and they were secretly hoping that they'd be able to duel against Kaiba or even Pegasus in the finals.

"Oh, and one more thing before you leave, girls." Jerry inquired. "I skimmed through the list of competitors and found something you might want to know."

Seeing that he had the attention of his three top spies, Jerry decided to skip subtlety and just drop the bomb.

"Your old friend and former WOOHP agent Alex is competing in this tournament as regional champion."

Before any girl could voice their opinions, Jerry pushed a button and 're-WOOHPed' them. Something that he secretly enjoyed doing very much. But he also hoped that the three spies might be able to talk some sense into Alex and get her to return to WOOHP, instead of pursuing a career in dueling. Although, he did feel partially responsible for driving her away in the first place.

* * *

 _ *****Two Days Later…*****_

* * *

Nightfall on a port somewhere in the U.S., a long line of Neo Duelist Kingdom competitors were eagerly awaiting instruction for the boarding procedure. A luxurious cruise ship was going to be their means of transportation to the island, and many duelists were eager to scope out the competition.

"Attention, all duelists, please present your invitation and your Star Chips as you proceed to board the ship in an orderly manner." instructed a security guard.

Each duelist did as instructed and boarded the ship in an orderly fashion. Every duelist was also carrying at least one bag on them, possibly containing several types of survival gear. Since they were going to be on an island, it's not like there were going to be any hotels that they could just check into at the end of the day. And Alex was one of these competitors.

Speaking of Alex, it looks as though she's recently gone through a wardrobe change. She was now wearing a tight fit black muscle shirt with no sleeves, a pair of black skinny jeans with a red colored belt, and a pair of black combat boots with steel grey soles and laces. She was also wearing a grey trench coat with red trim.

Her overall appearance had also changed. She'd built up a bit more muscle on her arms and legs due to her now more rigorous workout routine, although these muscles didn't take away from her feminine appearance. She also has a scar on the right side of her face where that Scornful Scorpion had slashed her. But the biggest change was in her eyes. Gone was the playful and friendly look that they once held. Now, they were hard and bore deep into your soul like those of a war veteran.

All in all, Alex had gone from a happy-go-lucky naïve schoolgirl to a serious badass.

She presented her Star Chips and invitation to the head of security, and walked up the ramp. This tournament had her excited, and she could already feel the rush of adrenaline as she mentally scouted out the competition.

" _Well, I see a few familiar faces. There's my brother, obviously,"_

She then saw a Japanese woman wearing a blue cheongsam dress, with blue eyes and brown hair that was done up in a bun.

" _And that's the runner-up of the Japanese tournament, Naomi the Cyber Angel Duelist!"_

Alex then caught sight of a boy about her age with black hair and brown eyes, wearing jeans, a white jacket, and was staring intently at an ant farm he'd brought with him.

" _And that's Tullio Rodriguez! He's a better insect duelist than even Weevil Underwood, and was ranked third in the tournament he took part in!"_

As she took in the sights of all of the great duelists in this particular tournament, she understood that this tournament was meant to be even tougher than the original Duelist Kingdom. And that was just fine with her.

" _After all, the stronger the enemy, the greater the challenge. And I love a challenge!"_ Alex thought to herself.

As the final duelist boarded the cruiser, the fog horn went off as the ship raised the anchors and began its departure to the island. Alex looked out to the horizon, trembling with excitement. She didn't understand what it was that was compelling her to choose to fight so hard, but she guessed it was the thrill of the duels awakening her inner duelist.

Knowing that it was going to be a long day tomorrow, Alex decided to turn in early. There was going to be only one winner in this tournament, and she was determined to be that winner.

However, while Alex was going to get some much needed rest, she failed to notice that someone was watching her. And this someone has a black scorpion claw tattooed on his throat.

* * *

 _ *****Unknown Location on the Ship…*****_

* * *

Kuro was sitting at a table, practicing for the tournament against one of his higher ranking officers. He knew the tournament didn't start until tomorrow, but he thought 'what's the point of competing in a tournament if you can't have a little fun?' As he scanned his hand, the Scornful Scorpion from before walked up to him.

"Lord Doku, the one known as Alex Kaiba has been spotted on the ship." he reported.

"I knew of this already, old friend." Kuro said.

"How did you know, boss?" asked another scorpion.

"It's fairly obvious; Seto Kaiba and Maximilian Pegasus decided to have her participate in this duel as a countermeasure." Kuro replied.

He closed his eyes as he silently assessed the situation.

" _It seems as though I didn't cover my tracks as well as I thought I did. Pegasus did a little digging and found that the three Egyptian God Cards were stolen from the tomb of the Pharaoh. Whether he's traced this theft back to me or not remains to be seen, but I know he has his suspicions. No doubt he and Seto Kaiba threw this little tournament in an attempt to reclaim the cards. But I certainly won't make it easy for them!"_

"Shall we go and deal with Alex Kaiba, sir?" asked the scorpion who reported in.

"No. Leave her be, for now." Kuro replied. "It's too soon for us to initiate the plan. Wait until we've arrived at the island, then the fun shall truly begin."

"Yes, sir!"

And with that, the other members of the Scornful Scorpions went to their respective rooms on the boat to get some rest. They needed to have clear and sharp minds for the tournament, especially with so many heavy hitters already in the game. But still, one can't help but wonder what this gang's true motive is.

Well, we may find out something as we see Kuro pull a card out of a special golden deck case that he keeps on him.

"The power of the Egyptian Gods… It's the power we need to bring peace to the world. Only under one ruler can the conflicts of this world finally cease!" Kuro said to himself.

* * *

 _ *****With Alex*****_

* * *

Sitting on her bed as she looked through her cards, Alex felt very troubled. This whole tournament just seemed a bit off to her, and she didn't like this feeling of suspicion that she was getting. She sighed and put away her deck. She was already having enough trouble sleeping due to anxiety.

She looked over to the guitar case that she'd brought with her for the trip, and felt the need to do something she hasn't done in a long time. She opened the case, pulled out her acoustic guitar, and began to play a song. As she strummed a rhythm, she remembered a song that reminded her of the promise she made when she quit WOOHP.

 _ **Alex:** Well I won't back down._

 _No I won't back down._

 _You can stand me up at the gates of Hell,_

 _But I won't back down._

 _Gonna stand my ground._

 _Won't be turned around._

 _And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down,_

 _Gonna stand my ground._

 _And I won't back down._

 _Heeeey baby,_

 _There ain't no easy way out._

 _Heeeey I..._

 _Will stand my ground._

 _And I won't back down!_

At the end of her song, Alex felt much calmer and was ready to retire to bed. It was going to be quite the tournament and she wanted to look her best for when the duels finally began, thus starting the slow process of elimination. Oh, if only she knew that three certain ex-friends were currently on the boat as well.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile! It's to decide on Alex's deck type. Here's the current results.**_

 _ **Blue-Eyes White Dragon: 3 votes**_

 _ **Cyber Dragon: 2 votes**_

 _ **Red-Eyes Black Dragon: 2 votes**_

 _ **Elemental HERO: 2 votes**_

 _ **Dark Magician: 1 vote**_

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!**_

 _ **Leave a review on your way out, and have a beautiful day.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_*****I still own nothing having to do with Yu-Gi-Oh or Totally Spies! Never have, never will!*****_

 _ *****Just so you know, this deck is basically a certain structure deck with a few minor alterations. Mainly, turning it into a combo deck of sorts. But either way, I hope you like it.*****_

* * *

 _ **The Tournament Begins!**_

* * *

As the rays of morning light began to peek through her window, Alex groaned and tried to ignore them. She never was much of a morning person, and the fact that the room felt like it was swaying didn't help matters.

"Damn sun… why can't it just leave me alone?" Alex mumbled as she tried to go back to sleep.

Unfortunately, the sun won this bout with its rays of light. Alex got up, revealing that she was wearing a sleeping dress, and glared at the sun with white angry eyes like you see in anime.

"You win this time…" Alex growled at the sun.

And I have no doubts that she would've continued to glare at the offending star, had she not remembered that they would be arriving at the island today. She quickly got out of bed and changed into her regular attire. She also took a minute to pull a few items out of her bag. The first item was her Dueling Gauntlet. Alex took a moment to slip it onto her right hand and place her two Star Chips into it.

Next was her Duel Gazer. Her brother had customized it to look like a sharp looking white eyemask with the eyeholes being ocean blue lenses. She placed it over her eyes and immediately felt the locking mechanisms activate to keep it from falling off. The final item she pulled out was her Duel Disk.

But this was no standard Duel Disk. Her Duel Disk was designed in the form of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It had a white and blue color scheme with white being the dominant color, and the part of it that housed her monster zones along with the spell/trap zones was built to look like the dragon's wing. And the area where her deck was meant to go resembled a side view of the dragon's head with a blue screen taking the place of the dragon's eye.

Alex took a moment to examine the machine closely before she strapped it onto her left arm.

" _This is it! Today marks my first step to coming out of my brother's shadow!"_ Alex thought to herself. " _Seto… you've always been there for me, and did everything in your power to help me. But now, I'll finally surpass you as a duelist! I promise!"_

Alex was broken from her musings when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called.

The door opened to reveal Croquet, the head of Pegasus' security for the Duelist Kingdom island.

"Miss Kaiba, a thousand pardons, but I thought you'd like to know that we'll be arriving on the island in five minutes." Croquet informed.

"Thank you. I'll be there shortly." Alex replied.

The man gave a quick nod and left to get on with some other business. Alex quickly clipped her deck case to her belt and grabbed her guitar case before walking out to meet up with her fellow duelists. Once up there, she saw the island coming into view and sighed in amazement at the sheer beauty of the island.

But as she looked on, her hand subconsciously went to her deck case. The deck itself was a complete and utter mystery to the young girl. And that was because it was built around a certain monster. One that Alex is very much familiar with.

* * *

 _ *****Flashback Start…*****_

* * *

 _In the waiting room where the competitors gather, Alex was looking through her new deck in confusion. These cards were all centered around the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. But why?_

" _Hey, Alex."_

 _Alex looked up from the cards to see her older brother walking in._

" _Whatcha up to?" Seto asked._

" _Just looking through the deck you gave me." replied Alex. "I noticed that it has your three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in it along with several other cards that can aid the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Why is that?"_

 _Seto chuckled as he sat down next to his sister. He had a feeling that she'd develop a healthy curiosity about the deck._

" _Well, the thing is, those aren't my Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards." Kaiba said before dropping the ball. "They're yours now."_

 _Upon seeing the look of surprise on his sister's face, Seto burst out laughing. She looked absolutely ridiculous with that face, and he wasn't afraid to tell her that. But he collected himself long enough to explain his reasonings._

" _You see, Alex, I no longer feel that I am worthy of wielding the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and I'd rather not let them just collect dust in a display case. Therefore, I'm entrusting these cards to you, little sister." Seto explained._

" _Why me?" Alex asked._

" _The fact of the matter is, I don't trust anyone else with my cards. Mokuba made it abundantly clear that he doesn't want to continue on in my place as the Blue-Eyes duelist, and you're honestly the only one I trust with my Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards. That's why I contacted Pegasus before you entered that tournament and had him create new Blue-Eyes support cards." Seto explained before asking "Can I count on you to carry on my legacy as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Duelist?"_

 _Alex was wide eyed at this new information. Her brother really wanted her to carry on as his successor to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon? It seemed almost too good to be true._

 _But she knew that her brother was never one to lie about anything. So she smiled and nodded at Seto._

" _You got it, bro! Just don't cry when I beat you at that new tournament using your own dragons." Alex teased._

" _Who said I'd be making things any easier for you?" Seto asked back._

 _The two Kaiba siblings laughed at their own playful banter and shared a hug as they got ready to leave._

" _Although, I wonder if I can somehow edit this deck to make it even better than it already is?" Alex thought to herself._

* * *

 _ *****End Flashback*****_

* * *

Alex took a deep breath as she inhaled the fresh ocean air. She always found the smells and sounds of nature to be very soothing. Which was more than she could say about the book worm, the fashionista, and the rookie. They were always more into the city life.

But Alex decided not to dwell on the past and shook her head to try and rid herself of the horrible memories. She needed to be strong and independent right now. It was definitely a good thing that Alex was no longer a WOOHP agent, or they'd probably try and hunt her down to bring her back.

" _Good luck with that."_ Alex thought to herself.

But just as an extra precautionary measure, Alex pulled her hair up into a low ponytail so that it'd be harder to see through her disguise. And goodness knows that only someone with a highly trained eye would be able to see through her disguise.

As the boat docked and dropped anchor, Alex waited for the ramp to be lowered so the passengers could disembark from their long trip.

"Attention all duelists, please disembark in an orderly manner."

Grinning in anticipation of a great tournament, Alex immediately made her way to the ramp where they'd be disembarking from the ship. But she'd completely failed to notice that there were a few duelists who she'd definitely not want anything to do with. Especially since she began to silently sing the rap song called X Gon Give It To Ya under her breath.

Sam, Clover and Brittany were getting ready to disembark from the ship, but at the same time they were ready for anything. Well, all except Clover, who didn't get much sleep the night before.

"Remind me again why we didn't book a room for ourselves?" Clover grumbled.

"Well, for one thing, we don't have the necessary funds for that." Sam reminded. "And we need to be as inconspicuous as possible right now."

"Sam's right. Besides, we still need to make sure we don't do anything to warrant the attention of all those guards." Brittany added.

It's true, like in the previous Duelist Kingdom Tournament, Pegasus has hired a substantial amount of security guards in case of an emergency situation. All of them were decked out in black suits and dark sunglasses. The very thought of going up against so many guards at once made the blonde spy girl begin to doubt whether taking this mission was a good idea or not.

"Clover, get a grip! If you just act normal, we'll be okay." Brittany said.

As they began to disembark with the rest of the duelists, Clover couldn't help her posture becoming tense and more like a robot.

"Just be cool. Act cool. Cool as a cucumber. Keep it cool." Clover mumbled.

"Hey you,"

The blonde yelped and went rigid, thinking her cover was blown. Sam and Brittany stopped and looked back, ready to stop Clover from getting into trouble. But it would seem as though their worries were misplaced for now.

"Don't look so nervous. You guys are our guests here." said the security guard.

"T-T-That's right! I'm your guest." yelped Clover.

She gave a quick bow in respect and quickly bolted towards where her friends were. She took a minute to catch her breath as the adrenaline from her little fear spasm began to wear off.

"I think I just had a heart attack." Clover said.

"Wait to go, Clover, THAT wasn't suspicious at all." Sam said sarcastically.

The blonde merely gave her redhead friend a deadpan look as she obviously was not in the mood for any teasing or sarcasm. Fortunately, Brittany was there to keep them from fighting amongst themselves.

"Girls, please, save any squabbles you have for when the tournament finally starts." she gently scolded.

Sam and Clover nodded, knowing it was pointless to try and argue amongst themselves.

"You're right, Brit, we need to put aside our arguments and focus on the Scornful Scorpions who have infiltrated the competition." Sam said, as her eyes landed on their target. "Speaking of, looks like our targets have made it onto the island. Man, I'd love to just apprehend him right here and now!"

The disguised Kuro Doku looked at the spy girls and just smirked his cruel crime lord smirk at them.

" _I would too, but we don't have substantial evidence against him. We're just gonna have to bide our time."_ Clover thought with her rational side.

"Attention, honored guests, please follow the stairs to meet your host." instructed a security guard.

The spy girls along with the other duelists began to make their way up the stairs to the castle that is the capital of the island. Although, halfway up the stairs, Clover began to reach her limit with stair climbing. Being a shopper who prefers to use an escalator will do that to a person.

"Like… if the architects here were so great… why didn't they… put in… an elevator?" Clover asked, panting from exhaustion.

"For once… I completely agree with you." Sam added.

By the time they reached the top of the stairs, all three spy girls were winded from having to walk so many steps at one time. Not to mention, they were at the very back of the crowd.

"Well, regardless of how quickly, we made it here." Brittany said, feeling less winded than her friends.

"Yeah, and it only took like… 6,488 stairs." Sam said.

Clover just shushed her friends and began to scope out the competition. So far, she's caught sight of duelists like Seto Kaiba, a well-known beast duelist known as Fang, and even a dragon duelist called Ryujin Fuma.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for the creator of Duel Monsters; mister Maximilian Pegasus!"

The crowd cheered wildly as the silver haired man made his way onto the balcony, his carefree grin never leaving his face. However, hidden behind that grin was a man who knows of the three Egyptian God Cards being in the possession of a criminal organization. And he very much wants them back!

"Greetings, duelists, I am Maximilian Pegasus! It is my great honor and pleasure to welcome you all to what I like to call the Neo Duelist Kingdom Tournament. As I'm certain you all are aware, there are some aspects of this tournament that are the same as those from its predecessor. Such as these old relics."

Pegasus held up one of the gloves that were distributed in one hand, and two Star Chips in his other.

"Like in the previous tournament, you have each been given a Dueling Glove. You've also been given two precious Star Chips. However, instead of ten measly Star Chips, this time it will take twenty Star Chips to gain entry into my castle where sixteen lucky competitors will participate in the semifinals of the tournament."

That's when Pegasus pulled out one of the 'Saiyan Scouters' that Clover inquired about before Jerry sent them on this mission.

"However, unlike most tournaments that you're all familiar with, you have all received a device known as a Duel Gazer. These puppies will allow you to see the monsters, spells, and traps from your cards come into effect without innocent civilians getting caught in the crossfire. It's a new technology that Kaiba Corporation has developed to increase the joys and safety features of the already fascinating Solid Vision system."

Our competitors took the time to strap on their Dueling Gauntlets and Duel Gazer during the explanation. However, it would seem as though there were still a few rules that needed to be addressed as Pegasus held up one of his prized Toon cards.

"And I certainly hope each of you has at least one exquisitely rare card in your deck, because like Battle City, this tournament shall feature an ante rule where in addition to your Star Chips, the winner of a duel is allowed one rare card from their opponent."

Sam took her deck out, and looked at it in anticipation. She and the others understood that these duels were going to be anything BUT easy.

"I implore you all to build your decks with cunning, for these duels will be like nothing you've ever faced before! For you see, we've also introduced new cards and summoning styles to the game. As for what these are? Well, I'll let you figure that out yourselves. After all, what's the fun in having it all explained to you?"

" _This is going to be tough. While finding evidence about what the Scornful Scorpions are up to, we also need to win twenty Star Chips to get into that castle. But I'm not going down without a fight!"_ Brittany thought to herself.

"Be prepared, contestants, for when the skies light up with fireworks, the duels will begin! So remember to play honorably, think strategically, and duel ruthlessly!"

The crowd once again went wild as Pegasus walked back into his castle.

" _It seems WOOHP has taken an interest in the tournament. Well, whether or not they want the Egyptian Gods remains to be seen, but I certainly won't allow anyone to misuse the power of the cards!"_ Pegasus thought to himself. " _Although, my Millennium Eye has shown me young Alexandra's strength of character, so who knows? She might very well be worthy of wielding those old cards."_

Back with the spy girls, they were already discussing a battle plan for when the duels start.

"Okay, we should probably go after the weaker duelists first. After all, if we go for a stronger duelist right off the bat, we risk losing the only Star Chips we have." Sam planned.

"Yeah, and we might not even get the chance to talk to Alex! We need to talk things out with her!" Clover added.

"You're right about that, but will she even want to listen?" Brittany asked.

"Only one way to find out." Clover said.

That's when the sound of quick booms and beautiful colors appeared in the sky.

"Look, the fireworks! It's starting!" Sam informed.

Ladies and gentlemen, Neo Duelist Kingdom has begun!

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **I need ideas for rare cards that Alex can win in this tournament. I've already decided which God Card she's going to win first, but I need suggestions on what other rare cards Alex should win in addition to it. Please leave your suggestions in the reviews, and I'll see if they can be used.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_*****I still don't own Totally Spies, or Yu-Gi-Oh!*****_

 _ **Alex's Current Blue-Eyes Deck**_

* * *

Monster Cards

* * *

 _ **Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3 copies)**_

 _ **Alexandrite Dragon**_

 _ **Luster Dragon**_

 _ **Flamvell Guard**_

 _ **Darkstorm Dragon**_

 _ **Kaiser Glider**_

 _ **Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit**_

 _ **Kaiser Sea Horse**_

 _ **Mirage Dragon**_

 _ **Shining Angel (2 copies)**_

 _ **Honest**_

 _ **Divine Dragon Apocralyph**_

 _ **Kaibaman**_

 _ **Rider of the Storm Winds**_

 _ **The White Stone of Legend**_

 _ **Maiden with Eyes of Blue**_

* * *

Spell Cards

* * *

 _ **One for One**_

 _ **Burst Stream of Destruction**_

 _ **White Elephant's Gift**_

 _ **Polymerization**_

 _ **A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon**_

 _ **Trade-In**_

 _ **Cards of Consonance**_

 _ **Dragon Shrine**_

 _ **Soul Exchange**_

 _ **Swords of Revealing Light**_

 _ **Dragonic Tactics**_

 _ **Stamping Destruction**_

 _ **Silver's Cry**_

 _ **Enemy Controller**_

* * *

Trap Cards

* * *

 _ **Damage Condenser**_

 _ **Kunai with Chain**_

 _ **Compulsory Evacuation Device**_

 _ **Castle of Dragon Souls**_

 _ **Fiendish Chain**_

 _ **Call of the Haunted**_

 _ **Champion's Vigilance**_

* * *

Extra Deck

* * *

 _ **Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**_

 _ **Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon**_

* * *

 _ **Alex Kaiba vs. Change of Heart Duelist (Act 1)**_

* * *

Once the fireworks had gone off, Alex began her long and arduous task of finding duelists to fight. She needed to win their Star Chips if she was going to make it into Pegasus' castle in order to duel her brother and Pegasus. No doubt she'd probably run into a few strong duelists as well, but she was ready for them.

"Now, if I was a strong duelist, where would I be?" Alex asked herself.

"Perhaps you should try right behind you." suggested a voice.

Alex turned around to see a duelist who looked to be a college student. The man was tall and had an athletic build that showed he was probably on his school's track team. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a simple tank top, pair of shorts, and sneakers. He had a red Duel Gazer over his left eye, and a standard Battle City Duel Disk strapped to his arm.

"The name's Jeffrey, and I'm just itching to take down a regional champion like yourself before advancing in this tournament!" he said arrogantly.

"Hate to break it to ya, Jeffy boy, but if anyone's going to win this tournament, it's going to be me!" Alex fired back.

Both duelists activated their Duel Disks, and activated the newly created devices attached to their faces.

"Duel Gazer, ON!" they both said.

The devices beeped a few times before both players saw something amazing happen.

A series of numerical codes erupted around them, causing the area to gain a sort of holographic multicolored background. They could still see the codes scurrying about here and there, but other than that, it was something completely unprecedented in modern day dueling technology.

"Nice effects…!" Jeffrey praised.

"Yeah…" Alex added in awe.

But both players soon adopted a more serious look. Both players were raring to go, and wanted to waste no time in gaining their enemy's Star Chips.

" **Let's duel!"** they yelled.

 _ **(Jeffrey: 8000)**_

 _ **(Alex: 8000)**_

Both players drew their five cards, and stared each other down. Both players were bound to have a super rare card in each other's decks, but only one was interested in that. After all, it's not every day one arrogantly tries to de-throne a regional champion of Duel Monsters.

"I'll start us off." said Jeffrey as he drew his sixth card. "And I think I'll start by summoning my Koumori Dragon in attack mode!"

His field hummed to life as a menacing looking purple dragon appeared on his field. It roared at the prospect of a challenge, but these Duel Gazers certainly made the monsters look even more real than before.

 _ **(Koumori Dragon: [Dragon|Non-Effect] DARK/ Level 4/ ATK; 1500/ DEF; 1200)**_

"Wow, these Duel Gazer things really work…!" Jeffrey said in astonishment. "And wow… not only do they show us our monsters, but they also make them look even more lifelike than the ordinary Solid Vision program! It's marvelous!"

"Yeah, that's why you should never underestimate Kaiba Corp.'s technicians." Alex said in agreement.

"Anyway, I end my turn with one face-down."

A card appeared face-down on Jeffrey's field, but Alex couldn't tell if it was a spell or a trap. But she didn't become a great duelist without taking risks. So, she just got her game face on.

"Then it's my turn! First, I draw!"

Alex drew her card and added it to her hand. So far, she had the cards known as Luster Dragon, Cards of Consonance, Flamvell Guard, Mirage Dragon, Silver's Cry, and Maiden with Eyes of Blue. She nodded her head. It definitely wasn't her best hand, but she could make due.

"Now, I'm activating the spell card, Cards of Consonance! By discarding a level 1 dragon type tuner monster from my hand, I can draw two cards and add them to my hand!" Alex explained.

A card appeared on her field and shattered after she discarded her Flamvell Guard and drew her two cards. And it appears luck was on her side this time. She drew one of her Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards along with a trap card.

"Next I'll also play one card face-down," a card appeared on Alex's field. "And now, I summon my Maiden with Eyes of Blue in attack mode!"

Alex's field hummed to life, and a monster that looked like a beautiful woman with big blue eyes and pale skin wearing a cream colored dress appeared on her field. Her hands were laced together as if she was in prayer.

 _ **(Maiden with Eyes of Blue: [Spellcaster|Effect|Tuner] LIGHT/ Level 1/ ATK; 0/ DEF; 0)**_

"Alright, Jeffy boy, let's see what you got!" Alex challenged.

"Fine then," said Jeffrey as he drew a card. "First off, I sacrifice my Koumori Dragon in order to summon the more powerful Dragunity Arma Mystletainn in attack mode!"

His first dragon was engulfed in a swirling vortex before a new dragon appeared on his field. It was a yellow armored dragon that looked like more of a warrior than your standard beast. Especially since the darn thing was holding a monster sized spear in its claws.

 _ **(Dragunity Arma Mystletainn: [Dragon|Effect] WIND/ Level 6/ ATK; 2100/ DEF; 1500)**_

"And now, my monster will destroy your maiden!"

Jeffrey's monster lunged at Maiden with Eyes of Blue, spear poised to strike her down. But the female monster looked anything BUT afraid. Same with Alex, though you can't really tell because of the mask.

"That was a bad move playing a monster with no attack points in attack mode!" Jeffrey declared.

Alex merely smirked in response.

"Oh, was it?" Alex mocked.

Jeffrey just raised an eyebrow and hummed in confusion. But he was shocked to see that just as his monster brought its spear down on Alex's monster, the Maiden with Eyes of Blue repelled the attack by slapping it away!

"WHAT THE? IMPOSSIBLE! She should have been destroyed by my Dragunity's attack!" Jeffrey shouted in shock.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but my maiden has a special ability. Whenever she's selected as an attack target, I can negate your attack. But in exchange, my monster is switched from its current battle position." Alex explained.

To prove her point, her maiden knelt down to her knees and closed her eyes while bowing her head as if praying to God.

"But that's not all she can do." Alex said.

"What do you mean?" Jeffrey asked, a sinking feeling in his gut.

Alex smirked and selected a card from her hand.

"You see, whenever this effect is activated successfully, I'm allowed to special summon a specific monster from my hand, deck, or Graveyard." Alex said. "And that card that I special summon from my hand is… Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

NOW Jeffrey had something big to worry about. It seemed impossible for this to be happening, and yet here it was. He really should've payed more attention to that big announcement that Seto Kaiba had made on the boat during dinner.

Now, appearing next to the Maiden with Eyes of Blue was a very familiar and equally dangerous dragon. A dragon with deep blue eyes and white scales that seemed to have a slight tint of blue to them. It roared loudly, proclaiming its dominance and absolute power to any and all challengers within hearing range.

 _ **(Blue-Eyes White Dragon: [Dragon|Non-Effect] LIGHT/ Level 8/ ATK; 3000/ DEF; 2500)**_

"You see? Your foolishness has caused you to bite off far more than you can chew." Alex mocked.

Jeffrey gritted his teeth. This girl was right. He rushed headfirst into battle, not thinking about what his opponent's monster was capable of, and now he was going to pay the price for it in full.

But for now, he still had a chance. Both players still have full Life Points and cards in their decks. And it ain't over 'till the last card's played.

"Fine, then I place one card face-down and end my turn." Jeffrey said.

He looked at the majestic dragon, thinking hard about his next move.

" _No monster in my deck has enough power to destroy a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. But hopefully those two face-down cards will buy me some time."_

Alex drew her next card, and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was a monster that could help her win. Not that she had any doubts, of course.

"I summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode," said Alex.

A monster that looked like a humanoid sea horse holding a golden javelin and a fin-like shield appeared on Alex's field.

 _ **(Kaiser Sea Horse: [Sea Serpent|Effect] LIGHT/ Level 4/ ATK; 1700/ DEF; 1650)**_

"And now, I'll show you a new form of summoning known as Synchro Summoning! Maiden with Eyes of Blue, tune with my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Alex commanded.

The female monster began to glow with a beautiful white light before turning into a pair of blue rings that encircled the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. While inside the rings, the dragon became a set of grid lines before turning into a total of eight stars.

"Behold, as the light of redemption flows through the cracks of time, and witness as that light condenses to create a stronger generation!" Alex intoned.

A pillar of silver light a appeared behind Alex as a new monster was brought out to the field.

"I Synchro summon, Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon in attack mode!"

The pillar of light dissipated to reveal a monster that could easily pass of as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon's long lost brother. However, there were several key differences. While the Blue-Eyes White Dragon had deep blue eyes and white scales with a slight blue tint, this dragon had azure colored eyes and beautiful silver colored scales. But it also had sharper spikes on its wings, longer more masculine arms that appeared to be made for grappling, and it also had armor plating on several parts of its body. The dragon roared with power as it landed on the field.

 _ **(Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon: [Dragon|Effect|Synchro] LIGHT/ Level 9/ ATK; 2500/ DEF; 3000)**_

"As you can see, Synchro summoning is a very complex art. One that requires the levels of the Synchro materials to be equal to the level of the monster you want to summon." Alex said. "Now, Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon, destroy his Dragunity Arma Mystletainn! Silver Flame Breath!"

The dragon inhaled deeply, and shot a stream of silver colored fire at the enemy dragon. The flames engulfed the Dragunity monster and burned it to cinders. Jeffrey could only try to shield himself from the backlash as his Life Points dropped.

 _ **(Jeffrey: 8000 - 400 = 7600)**_

"And now, my Kaiser Sea Horse will attack you directly!"

The monster readied its spear, intent on skewering its victim. However, as it was about to throw the pointy projectile, it froze in place.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked a puzzled Alex.

"Simple, really," said Jeffrey. "When your monster attacked, it triggered a trap that I had set on my field. A trap known as the Spellbinding Circle!"

"OH, SNAP!" shouted Alex.

Oh snap is right. As I'm sure you all are aware, this trap card ensnares the opposing monster in a magical circle and stops it from attacking or changing its battle position. And that's exactly what happened to the Kaiser Sea Horse.

"Looks like you're the one who fell into my trap, Alex!" bragged Jeffrey.

"Don't get cocky, because I'm activating the quick-play spell known as Silver's Cry! It allows me to select a non-effect dragon monster in my Graveyard, and special summon it to the field!" Alex declared. "And the monster I choose to bring back is my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The dragon in question roared with power as it was revived to face off against the enemy.

 _ **(Blue-Eyes White Dragon: [Dragon|Non-Effect] LIGHT/ Level 8/ ATK; 3000/ DEF; 2500)**_

"And now, my dragon will attack you directly! WHITE LIGHTNING!"

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon opened its maw, gathering a concentrated orb of electricity in its mouth. With a mighty roar, the dragon fired a beam of light at its opponent and hit him dead on. Jeffrey cried out in outrage as his Life Points dropped once again.

 _ **(Jeffrey: 7600 - 3000 = 4600)**_

It was an astounding phenomenon. Alex has only had the Blue-Eyes White Dragon deck for a couple of days, and yet she's wielding it like she was Seto Kaiba himself! Many a spectator was surprised to see the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in the possession of someone other than Seto Kaiba, but they were amazed by this.

"I hope you have tougher monsters than those, Jeffrey, because my dragons will just keep knocking them down at the rate you're going! Just watch! I'll be the Queen of Games, **AND NO ONE'S GONNA STOP ME!"** Alex declared.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys are liking this story. Also, I've posted a poll for a new story that I'd like to post next year. Hope you all are ready for this, because here are the current results.**_

 _ **RWBY/Yu-Gi-Oh!: 3 votes**_

 _ **RWBY/Dragon Ball Z: 2 votes**_

 _ **RWBY/Deadpool: 2 votes**_

 _ **RWBY/Star Wars: The Clone Wars: 1 vote**_

 _ **You all have until the end of the year to cast your votes. Please be sure to vote, as I'll be checking in every now and again. Until next time, PEACE OUT!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_*****I still don't own Totally Spies or Yu-Gi-Oh!*****_

* * *

 _ **Blue-Eyes Duelist vs. Change of Heart Duelist (Act II)**_

* * *

When we last saw Alex Kaiba, she was dueling some guy named Jeffrey. But after her proclamation that she would be the one to become the first Queen of Games, she noticed that he was starting to act a little off. For one thing, his head was down and his shoulders were shaking. However, after a few minutes, Alex heard a sound that seriously put her on edge.

The sound of maniacal laughter.

" _I've got a bad feeling about this…"_ Alex thought to herself.

And she was right to have that bad feeling as Jeffrey rose his head back up to reveal something deeply disturbing.

Half of his face appeared to have been blasted off by the Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack! It revealed a deathly pale complexion and a yellow eye, and something that caused Alex to gasp in horror. On the pale side of his face was a tattoo of a black scorpion claw which meant only one thing.

"... You're a Scornful Scorpion!" gasped Alex.

"Indeed, I am. Such a shame that you had to find out this way, Alexandra, but my boss sent me to duel you in order to gauge your current dueling abilities. And I must say, I'm very pleased." explained Jeffrey. "It's only been a few turns, and already I've lost almost half of my Life Points! Oh, what a glorious victory this will be!"

Alex raised an eyebrow behind her mask/Duel Gazer. She certainly wasn't expecting a Scornful Scorpion to be like this.

"You sure are different from the other members of your gang I've fought." Alex commented.

"I get that a lot." Jeffrey replied. "Anyway, it's my turn!"

He drew a card and looked at it, knowing he could use it to his advantage.

"And now, I activate my face-down card; Call of the Haunted!"

His card flipped up to reveal a card with a purple background, and a picture of an eerie looking graveyard on it.

"This card will let me bring back a monster from my Graveyard in attack mode. Dragunity Arma Mystletainn, rise from the grave!" Jeffrey intoned.

His trap flashed with a bright light, and a familiar spear wielding dragon returned to the field. And boy, does he look angry.

 _ **(Dragunity Arma Mystletainn: [Dragon|Effect] WIND/ Level 6/ ATK; 2100/ DEF; 1500)**_

"Now, I activate this spell card to keep you from destroying my monsters! Swords of Revealing Light!"

Once Jeffrey played the card, several swords made out of light rained down on Alex's field. The magic from these swords seemed to be keeping her monsters at bay somehow.

"The magic of this card keeps my enemy's monsters from attacking for three full turns, starting now!" Jeffrey explained.

 _ **(Turns Remaining: 3)**_

Alex gritted her teeth in annoyance. She hated when this card was used against her, and now her opponent has a chance to gain some headway in this duel! Something she doesn't want to happen.

"Fine then, I draw," she looked at the card she drew and smirked. "And I'll switch my Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon to Defense Mode."

Her dragon crouched down and began to shield itself with its wings and armored hide.

"Next, I'll activate the Spell Card known as Dragon Shrine! This card let's me send a dragon monster from my deck to the Graveyard, and if it's a non-effect monster, I can send another to the Graveyard!" Alex explained.

Two cards were ejected from their spots in Alex's deck, which she took and sent to the Graveyard as her Duel Disk automatically reshuffled her deck. But no one had any way of knowing which ones they were until her next turn.

"Finally, I summon my Luster Dragon in Attack Mode!"

On Alex's field, a small Dragon with lustrous scales appeared, roaring in challenge.

 _ **(Luster Dragon: [Dragon|Non-Effect] WIND/ Level 4/ ATK; 1900/ DEF; 1600)**_

"Your move, Jeffrey."

 _ **(Turns Remaining: 2)**_

"Alright then."

Jeffrey drew his next card.

"Next, I will play the Divine Dragon Ragnarok in Attack Mode,"

A Chinese Dragon that appears to be made out of mist and destructive energy roared as it appeared on Jeffrey's field.

 _ **(Divine Dragon Ragnarok: [Dragon|Non-Effect] LIGHT/ Level 4/ ATK; 1500/ DEF; 1000)**_

"And I end my turn with one face-down."

A face-down card appeared on Jeffrey's side of the field.

Wordlessly, Alex drew a new card and looked at it before adding it to her hand.

"First, I activate Azure-Eyes' special ability to revive a Non-Effect dragon monster from my Graveyard." Alex said, smirking a bit. "And if you though one Blue-Eyes White Dragon was tough, then let's see how well you do against two!"

Sure enough, a second Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared on Alex's field, roaring in power as she prepared to fight alongside her sister.

 _ **(Blue-Eyes White Dragon: [Dragon|Non-Effect] LIGHT/ Level 8/ ATK; 3000/ DEF; 2500)**_

"And since my dragons can't attack yet, I'll end my turn by playing one card face-down."

 _ **(Turns Remaining: 1)**_

A face-down card appeared on Alex's field, and she knew she had the upper hand this time. She just had to wait for the right moment to strike down her enemy.

Jeffrey drew his next card, and smirked at his luck. He now had all of the pieces he needed to destroy Alex Kaiba, and he was going to use her own monster to do so. But first… FIRST he needed to wait until the right monster was on the field.

"I'll pass this turn, and simply allow you to summon your deck's ultimate monster. I know you have it in your deck." Jeffrey said.

Alex's eyes widened slightly behind her mask.

"I'm impressed. How did you know about my deck's trump card?" she asked.

"The fact that your deck revolves around the Blue-Eyes White Dragon was a dead giveaway." Jeffrey replied.

Though, in reality, he actually spied on Alex during a mock duel she had with her brother on the boat trip to the island. He memorized her moves and the cards that were used during the duel. Alex didn't beat her brother, of course, but she certainly put up one heck of a fight.

If possible, the young adopted member of the Kaiba family smirked even wider than before. As she knew that this guy was planning something, but she was totally prepared for it.

"Alright, then… you want it so bad? Then I'll give it to you!" Alex declared.

She drew her next card before activating Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon's effect once again. This brought the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the field, and like her sisters, she was ready for a fight.

"You should be honored. Not many duelists get to face off against the strongest card in my deck, but I certainly hope you understand what you're getting into." Alex said. "Now that my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons are on the field, I activate the spell card known as Polymerization!"

Her three dragons roared as they entered a swirling vortex that merged their powrrs together. And with their forms combined, it brought out a version of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon that had three heads, and looked three times as deadly.

"Say hello to the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

The dragon roared even louder than any of the three individual Blue-Eyes White Dragons did before. And just looking at its stats told you that it was no slouch in combat.

 _ **(Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon: [Dragon|Fusion] LIGHT/ Level 12/ ATK; 4500/ DEF; 3800)**_

"I hope you're ready to lose your only two Star Chips, because on my next turn my dragons will be free to launch an all-out attack on your Life Points!" Alex declared. "But for now, I end my turn."

 _ **(Turns Remaining: 0)**_

With the third turn over and done with, the Swords of Revealing Light vanished from the playing field, freeing Alex's monsters to attack again. All except Kaiser Sea Horse, who was still trapped in the Spellbinding Circle.

Jeffrey drew his next card, and his smirk grew as he knew he had this in the bag.

"Now, with my move, you are sure to lose this duel! First, I will summon the Mirage Dragon in Attack Mode,"

A golden dragon with a serpentine body type and a distinctive head crest appeared on the field.

 _ **(Mirage Dragon: [Dragon|Effect] LIGHT/ Level 4/ ATK; 1600/ DEF; 600)**_

"And now, I'll activate the most deadly card in my arsenal; the Change of Heart!"

A card appeared on his field, and an angel with one pure white angel wing and a black devil wing emerged from the card.

"This card will allow me to take control of one of my opponent's monsters until the end of this turn! And I choose your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

The half angel half devil flew at the dragon, and was absorbed into it. The dragon roared in pain and outrage as she was forced to fly to her enemy's field and fight her master. Alex gulped and began to sweat. She knew that she couldn't activate her Trap Cards due to Mirage Dragon's ability, so she's a sitting duck now!

"And now, for my battle phase! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, **ATTACK HER LUSTER DRAGON! NEUTRON BLAST!"** Jeffrey commanded.

The dragon gathered a blue energy beam in its center mouth, a green one in its left, and a red one in its right. After taking a breath, the dragon fired the three energy beams at the smaller dragon. The beams crossed into a spiraling beam which incinerated the Luster Dragon on impact.

Alex grunted and shielded herself from the recoil as her Life Points took a dive.

 _ **(Alex: 8000 - 2600 = 5400)**_

"And now, I chain with this trap card; Relentless Attacks!"

Jeffrey's face-down card flipped up to reveal that it was indeed a trap card. One that was going to be a major problem for our story's main protagonist.

"With this trap activated, this dragon can now launch a second attack! So, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, put that Kaiser Sea Horse out of his misery!" Jeffrey ordered.

The dragon once again launched its attack at the Kaiser Sea Horse. The poor monster didn't stand a chance against such a powerful foe.

 _ **(Alex: 5400 - 2800 = 2600)**_

Alex was now panting from exhaustion, feeling the effects of this new Solid Vision hologram system. Truly, Duel Monsters would never be the same after this tournament was over.

"And with you having lost so many Life Points, I end my turn, and your Dragon returns to you." Jeffrey said.

The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon flew back to Alex's field, ready to pay back this fool who dared to harm her mistress.

Alex's head was down for a moment, but when she looked up, she had on a scowl that would put that of Yumi from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi to shame. Needless to say, she is pissed.

"You're going to pay for using my dragon against me like that!" Alex declared as she drew her next card. "First, I activate Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon's effect to resurrect a Non-Effect dragon monster from my Graveyard. Return to battle, Luster Dragon!"

The sapphire colored dragon returned to the field, ready to avenge its fallen brothers in arms.

 _ **(Luster Dragon: [Dragon|Non-Effect] WIND/ Level 4/ ATK; 1900/ DEF; 1600)**_

"Next, I'll switch my Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon to attack mode,"

The dragon got ready to fight.

"And now, my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon will destroy your Dragunity Arma Mystletainn! **Neutron Blast attack!"**

The dragon fired its attack and instantly vaporized the opposing dragon, forcing Jeffrey to try and block the backlash he felt.

 _ **(Jeffrey: 4600 - 2400 = 2200)**_

"Now, Azure-Eyes will destroy that pesky Mirage Dragon!"

The silver dragon grabbed the crested dragon and literally tore it in half before the dead dragon broke to shards like glass.

 _ **(Jeffrey: 2200 - 900 = 1300)**_

"And finally, Luster Dragon will destroy your Divine Dragon Ragnarok!"

The dragon rushed forward with its claws poised to strike. It slashed the energy based dragon, shattering it like glass and dealing more damage to Jeffrey's Life Points.

 _ **(Jeffrey: 1300 - 400 = 900)**_

"That ends my turn. Your move, Jeffy boy."

Jeffrey gritted his teeth in anger as he drew a card.

" _Nothing in my deck is strong enough to destroy the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. I can only play these."_

The Scornful Scorpion played one face-down card and a face-down defense position monster before calling it a turn. But Alex was confident that she would win this duel.

"Looks like your time's run out, Jeffrey!" Alex declared as she drew a card. "First, my Luster Dragon will attack your defense position monster!"

"I think not!" Jeffrey said. "Trap monster, activate! Zoma the Spirit!"

His face-down card flipped up before a defense position skeletal ghoul appeared on his field.

 _ **(Zoma the Spirit: [Trap|Zombie|Effect] DARK/ Level 4/ ATK; 1800/ DEF; 500)**_

"Fine, then I'll just switch my target to Zoma!"

The dragon veered off course from its original attack target, and slashed at Zoma. But instead of destroying it, Zoma flew at Alex and bit her on the arm, causing her to cry out in pain.

 _ **(Alex: 2600 - 1900 = 700)**_

"What happened?! Why'd my Life Points go down?!" Alex demanded.

"It's Zoma the Spirit's special ability. When it's destroyed in battle, my opponent takes battle damage equal to the attack power of the monster that destroyed it." Jeffrey explained.

Now, it was Alex's turn to grit her teeth. She should've seen a trick like this coming. But then again, anything can happen in a card game as awesome and technologically advanced as Duel Monsters.

"Fine, then I'll just have Azure-Eyes destroy your defense position monster!" Alex said.

The dragon roared and lunged at the face-down monster which flipped up and revealed itself to be a Spear Dragon. With no defense points at all, the poor creature didn't stand a chance.

"You put up a pretty good fight, Jeffrey. But in the end, you didn't stand a chance."

Alex's monster powered up its attack, ready to launch its assault on the enemy. And her master was more than willing to oblige.

"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, finish him off!" Alex commanded.

The monster launched its attack, and scored a direct hit on the Scornful Scorpion. Ladies and gentlemen, Alex Kaiba has won her first duel at the Neo Duelist Kingdom Tournament!

 _ **(Jeffrey: 900 - 4500 = 0)**_

With the duel over, Alex collected the two Star Chips from her opponent after the Duel Field powered down. She also gained Jeffrey's rarest card; the Change of Heart.

" _Watch out, bro! I'm going to make it into that castle, and I'll duel you for the title of Duel Queen!"_ Alex declared in her head.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **Current Poll Results:**_

 _ **RWBY/Yu-Gi-Oh!: 6 votes**_

 _ **RWBY/Dragon Ball Z: 5 votes**_

 _ **RWBY/Deadpool: 5 votes**_

 _ **RWBY/Star Wars The Clone Wars: 4 votes**_

 _ **RWBY/Pokémon: 1 vote**_

 _ **RWBY/Digimon: 0 votes**_

 _ **RWBY/Godzilla: 0 votes**_

 _ **RWBY/Lion King: 0 votes**_

 _ **As you can see, I've added some new choices to the poll, and voters can now select up to 2 choices. You still have until the end of the year to vote, but PLEASE remember to vote! And if there's a tie at the end of the year, I'll just flip a coin.**_


End file.
